


Devour Me

by eyesfixedonthesun22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Stoner Bucky Barnes, Stoner Reader, Stoner!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesfixedonthesun22/pseuds/eyesfixedonthesun22
Summary: It’s hard being the new Avenger. It’s ever harder being going through your first Valentine’s Day as what feels like the only single Avenger.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Devour Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve failed and been this late for a challenge. Sorry everyone! But congrats to @heli0s-writes for 2k (probs waaaay more by now). 
> 
> Here some poorly translated Russian Пиздец = Damn it, Ты умеешь стучать? = Can you knock?!, Я собираюсь убить ее! = I’m going to kill her!

“Why don’t you just come over after your date?” 

“Oh honey, that would be too late. I wouldn’t want to wake you.” The warmth in Natasha’s voice on the other end of the phone is a poor substitute for your best friend’s presence. 

“You know I hate Valentine’s day. Everyone’s gone. Tony and Pepper are on some huge week long trip. Steve and Sharon left an hour ago and now you’re gone too. I’m just gonna end up getting stoned in my room.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“So come do it with me when your date is done boring you,” you try to goad her once more. 

“Babe, I was lying. I won’t be home late. I won’t be home at all. My ass is getting laid tonight. Even if the date is boring.”

“Lucky bitch. Well have fun with boring Kevin or whatever his name is, for me.”

“Don’t be so jealous. It’s not a good look on you. Take some hits for me, hun. I’ll see you in the morning and we can get brunch or something.”

You let the phone click off the speakerphone and remain plopped on your sternum before taking a hit off your vape. She did say to take a hit for her after all. Besides, how else were you going to kick off this Valentine’s pity party if you weren't sufficiently stoned? 

If you were being honest with yourself it wasn’t until recently that you started hating the holiday. It wasn’t even really Valentine’s Day that was so bad but more what it reminded you of. You were newer to the Avengers Team and were still adjusting. It seemed like everyone had managed to master the attention that came with the role. All it seemed to grant you with was newfound anxiety piled atop the bit you already had. Any chance at dating seemed shattered. Good luck finding someone with “shared life experiences” as Steve had once put it. 

Natasha had encouraged you to be more guarded with your identity and go out with anyone you wanted; like she did. Then again, she wasn’t really the relationship type. More the one night stand with no attachments sorta girl. Sam had suggested you be more candid and use your newfound attention to your advantage. Neither advice had really helped and now you were just stuck. Valentine’s Day was the perfect magnifying glass to an issue that you weren’t really sure how to address.

The current more pressing problem at hand however, was your lack of chocolate chip cookies. Chocolate chip cookies  _ with _ milk. You take another hit from your pen before sliding it into the pocket of your lounge shorts and make your way to the kitchen.

“Cookies, cookies. Gonna stuff my face with some cookies,” you singsong to yourself. You pop the cookies into the toaster oven for a couple seconds to warm up while pouring your milk. The chocolate morsels need a tad longer to really have that molten goo that you’re craving so you put them back in. You feel yourself salivating as you sing your cookie song once more; staring into the toaster oven with impatience and no doubt a mildly glazed over expression. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

The yelp that explodes out of you is some inhumane sound. Your heart stutters in your chest attempting to regain its normal rhythm. 

“Bucky?!” You manage to drag some ragged breaths into your lungs staring at your teammate. He’s wandered in from the living room attached to the kitchen. From the looks of his sweatpants he was having a similar night in until you’d startled one another. “What are you doing here?”

“Having a chill night in. Thought I was alone. What are you- holy shit you’re baked!” The brunette can barely contain his fit of laughter. “That explains the cookies...and the song.”

“Just for that I’m not sharing my cookies or my bud.”

He doesn’t respond but instead points over his shoulder to the coffee table in the living room. It’s covered with a variety of snacks as well as what looks like a beautiful bong. 

“Looks like we had the same idea for plans tonight.” He chuckles softly to himself. “I’ll trade you some chips or pizza for some cookies?”

“Looks like you got yourself a deal, Barnes. But I wanna try a hit off that bong.”

* * *

The night hadn't passed how you originally intended but you found yourself content laying on the couch. Bucky and you had settled in head to feet. Perhaps it was your buzzed state or just his closeness, but each press of his left arm against the bare skin of your legs was something you were acutely aware of. The cool metal had warmed from the prolonged contact and he rested the length of his arm down the expanse of your leg. The flat of his palm landed just shy of your knee and would occasionally rub small circles that were setting you on fire. 

At this point you weren’t vollying questions back and forth. You were both content to sit and listen to the music. You and Bucky had quickly found you both enjoyed Alt-J and had set the playlist to random for their songs. You recognize the mellow beats and patterns as “Tessellate” coming from the speakers. 

“Do you get lonely?”

You had no idea what possessed you to ask the question so open and honestly but you found yourself truly needing to know if someone else felt the way you did. 

“All the time,” he says without missing a beat. “This sounds a little dramatic but sometimes I feel lonely in a crowded room. Like I just want to find someone who gets me. I mean, I have Steve. But he’s my best friend. I just don’t have… I don’t know.”

“I get it.”

You squeeze his calf gently in response to try to drive home how much you really empathize; hoping you could transmit all your emotions you were feeling in that one touch. Your heart drops into your stomach when he pulls his leg away from you and sits up; completely disrupting the bubble of comfort you two had shared. You can’t help but clamp your eyes shut to hold back tears you know will make their showing soon. 

A warm weight settles down atop your body. Bucky had shifted on the couch to now be flush to you. He used his arms to brace himself waiting for your permission. Not trusting your words you nod and he settles deeper into the couch. The weight of his body is comforting in a way you’d never experienced. 

“Doll, I really wanna kiss you right now.” 

A moment passes where your brain short circuits. You can’t form words. The voice croons from the speaker “ _ Oh, devour me - if you think that you can handle me.Oh, devour me - if you think that you can handle me.”  _ Not trusting your voice to answer with any further conviction, you snake your hand behind his neck and pull him down. 

Kissing Bucky is languid and honey sweet. You’d never imagined feeling so warm. He seemed to evelop you everywhere You felt as though your lungs might burst. You couldn’t get enough air but simply didn’t want to stop tasting his lips against your own. You lose track of how long the two of you lay there kissing back and forth. The pace ebbs and flows naturally with each wave up reaching a crest higher than the one before. 

You feel the firm pressure of Bucky’s cock pressing against your surely soaked core. He makes no move to pressure you to go further but instead continues to suck gently at a soft spot on your neck drawing out a whine you don’t recognize as your own. 

* * *

“ Пиздец Natalia!  Ты умеешь стучать?!”

Your blissful high is shattered by Bucky’s bellowing from between your legs at the redhead in the entrance to the living room. 

“Sorry babe. Told you we could get brunch.” Instead of cursing Bucky has resorted to throwing pillows at her. “The offer is still on the table. Bucky is also welcome...even though it looks like he already ate!”

“Я собираюсь убить ее!”


End file.
